Larmes de plomb sur Barcelone
by Valdermore
Summary: OS. Séquelle de "La légèreté de la nuit". Pendant une journée et une nuit entière, Drago se souvient de tout, même des moment les plus insignifiants. Quand la mémoire se fait douce et déchirante à la fois. UA. HPDM.


**Disclaimer :** je ne gagne point ma pitance grâce aux œuvres de JKR et les personnages évoqués lui appartiennent.

**Rating :** M

(à cause des thèmes abordés qui peuvent être "difficiles" à comprendre pour des jeunettes et jeunots qui n'ont pas comme moi l'expérience écrasante de vingt années, mais sinon c'est plutôt un T dans l'absolu)

**Résumé :** OS. Séquelle de _La légèreté de la nuit_. Pendant une journée et une nuit entière, Drago se souvient de tout, même des moment les plus insignifiants. Quand la mémoire se fait douce et déchirante à la fois. UA.

**Genres :** Romance / Drama

**Paring :** HPDM

**NDLR : **J'espère que cette séquelle vous plaira, elle m'est venue assez naturellement même si j'ai dû la retravailler en certains points. J'ai essayé de coller le mieux possible au ton de l'OS original.

Ne pas avoir lu La légèreté de la nuit ne devrait pas poser de problèmes de compréhension, bien que ce soit recommandé.

* * *

><p><strong>Note :<strong> la cava est un vin mousseux de Catalogne à mi-chemin entre le champagne et le vin blanc fruité.

* * *

><p>L'aube éclairait le lit. Il fixait la forme immobile sous les draps. La masse irrégulière faite de monts et de creux qui ne laissait jamais d'empreinte sur le matelas, qui ne respirait pas non plus. Ce n'était qu'un souvenir après tout, un de ceux qui pèsent lourd sur soi mais qui deviennent immatériels lorsqu'on tente de les saisir à nouveau. Harry était parti. Un mois qu'il attendait son retour, un cruel espoir chevillé au cœur. Dans les premiers temps de leur cohabitation il n'avait jamais cru pouvoir lui donner envie de rester, puis alors qu'il était enfin serein et confiant quant à leur relation après cinq ans de vie commune, Harry partait.<p>

Le soleil était maintenant levé. Encore une nuit de passée, un cauchemar dont il ne se réveillait pas. Sa vie était devenu une toile délavée et factice. Drago se leva du fauteuil, endolori comme un vieil homme, et partit se faire un café dans la cuisine. Tous les matins il restait assis une heure sur le plan de travail et s'interrogeait. Était-ce le moment de mettre fin à son congé maladie et de reprendre le travail ? Devait-il quitter cette maison dans laquelle ils avaient emménagés ensemble ? Devait-il enlever cet édredon qui dormait à la place d'Harry depuis un mois ? La réponse à chacune de ses questions était non. Il ne pouvait pas. Il ne voulait pas non plus.

Le soleil tapait fort aujourd'hui encore. L'Europe entière était assaillie par la canicule. «Une vague de chaleur sans précédent» selon le poste de radio qui crachotait à quelques mètres de lui. Drago détestait l'été et vouait un culte à la climatisation de son grand appartement. Par la fenêtre il voyait les grands bourgeois sortirent de leurs fraîches demeures en tenue légère. Il se plaisait à imaginer la sueur ruiner ce maquillage étudié ou ce décolleté sans défauts. Il visionnait parfaitement la poignée de main moite que cet homme donnerait à son collaborateur dans la journée. Lui il était à l'abri, dans sa prison dorée, sa cage aux reliques.

Drago aurait pu partir à sa recherche, mais la vérité c'est qu'il n'était pas débrouillard, il ne saurait jamais comment le retrouver. Harry n'était pas porté disparu, il avait pris seulement quelques affaires et son sac de voyage. Il avait fait suivre son courrier vers une destination que Drago ne connaissait pas et avait vendu sa voiture. Il avait laissé les clés du garage et de la boîte aux lettres mais pas celles de l'appartement. Le premier soir passé sans lui Drago pleura jusqu'à en tomber de fatigue et rêva de clés entrelacées qui rompaient leurs liens alors que l'astre brûlant éclairait la rouille gangrenant le métal.

Il ne savait pas quoi décider. Lorsque Harry avait quitté Ginevra des années plus tôt il n'était jamais revenu. Ou plutôt si, mais il ne la revit jamais. Il resta deux jours à Barcelone avec Drago avant de l'accompagner à Londres. Il partit mettre ses affaires en ordre et visiter la tombe de ses parents, pendant que de son côté Drago annonçait à Ginevra qu'il la quittait. Elle ne posa pas de questions. Sans doute n'avait-elle jamais été amoureuse de lui. Il l'avait consolé d'Harry et lui avait tenu compagnie le temps qu'elle s'y fasse. Aujourd'hui il se retrouvait dans la même situation qu'elle, par la faute du même homme, sauf qu'il était désespérément seul.

Il n'était plus un jeune homme. Il avait eu trente-et-un ans en mars, ce qui n'était pas non plus très vieux, mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu trop vite. Comme si sa vie se terminait à présent pour ne lui laissait que des ruines à consolider tant bien que mal pour ne pas s'écrouler complètement. Il était trop tôt pour se prononcer, et puis après tout peut-être Harry reviendrait-il, cependant Drago ne pensait pas pouvoir retrouver à nouveau l'envie de partager ne serait-ce que son corps avec quelqu'un. Harry avait été le premier homme à le toucher aussi profondément, et il s'était senti libre d'exprimer avec lui ce qu'il avait tu à tous les autres.

Il se souvint de son dernier anniversaire. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans la véranda, bu du cava, mangé du jambon ibérique, des petits pains dorés, des poivrons et du chorizo grillés. Ils avaient ri. Drago n'avait pas protesté quant au fait de manger sans couverts, assis sur un sol qui n'avait pas été préalablement nettoyé à l'eau de javel. Il était plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été, et il avait instinctivement pensé qu'il en était de même pour Harry. Comment avait-il pu le quitter sans un mot trois mois plus tard, dans la nuit du six au sept juin ? Drago savait que tout n'avait pas toujours été rose entre eux, loin s'en faut, mais les plus graves problèmes rencontrés semblaient avoir été résolus. Il ne savait plus rien aujourd'hui, tout lui apparaissait sous un jour négatif ou dépréciatif. Harry ne pouvait pas être parti pour rien.

Drago avait été particulièrement pénible dans les premières années de leur relation. Ce n'est qu'au bout de deux ans qu'il accepta de présenter Harry comme son compagnon et non pas comme un ami, et encore jamais à des personnes qui auraient un rapport avec son travail. La société dans laquelle ils évoluaient la plupart du temps n'était pas très ouverte à l'homosexualité. Comme on leur avait dit une fois «ce sont des choses qui se font, mais qui ne se disent pas». En clair, chacun ses vices, mais nul besoin d'en faire étalage. Ce qui donnait irrémédiablement l'impression à Drago d'être sorti de chez lui en tenue de cuir sado-masochiste, les fesses à l'air. Il ne lui en fallait pas beaucoup pour se sentir très mal à l'aise, et même plus que la situation ne l'exigeait.

Harry quant à lui était un peu trop bravache à certains moments. Drago lui en avait voulu maintes fois d'avoir gueulé sur le quai du métro «mais qu'est-ce que ça peut bien leur faire qu'on soit gay !» alors qu'il venait justement de lui demander d'arrêter de lui faire des baisers dans le cou. Harry n'était jamais très patient et le poussait toujours dans ses retranchements, mais au fond ça l'avait sans doute aidé plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il avait besoin qu'il soit là pour oser faire certaines choses. Il ne serait jamais sorti en boîte sans lui. Ils y avaient été très peu ceci dit, Drago n'aimant ni le bruit, ni les potentiels dragueurs. Malgré tout Harry le faisait sortir assez souvent et ils rentraient généralement tard, fatigués, le sourire aux lèvres, et la clope du soir au coin de la bouche.

Drago adorait le regarder fumer. C'était idiot, il ne faisait rien de plus que les autres, mais il aimait voir la cigarette coincée à la commissure de ses lèvres quand il tripotait son ordinateur portable dans la véranda ou le salon. Au début il lui avait interdit de le faire à l'intérieur, c'est pour ça qu'ils avaient acheté cette maison dans un quartier chic de Barcelone à quelques rues d'un quartier plus populaire où ils avaient leurs habitudes. Drago voulait absolument une grande terrasse pour Harry, mais finalement la véranda les avaient conquis. Seulement l'été il y faisait trop chaud et ce fut l'excuse parfaite pour fumer à l'intérieur. C'était devenu un petit jeu. Faire accepter à l'autre ses petites envies, ses manies, ses bizarreries. Drago s'amusait même à éteindre la cigarette d'Harry d'un geste autoritaire sous prétexte de lui donner un baiser. Puis Harry l'empêchait de travailler sur ses dossiers pour lui faire l'amour sur le canapé sous prétexte qu'il l'avait embrassé.

Drago avait toujours beaucoup de travail, Harry peinait souvent à accepter le fait qu'il devait ramener du boulot à la maison. Selon lui il aurait du se cantonner à ses heures et ne pas faire autant de zèle. Cependant ils avaient fini par trouver un accord. Harry travaillait à domicile et s'arrangeait pour le faire lorsqu'il était seul à la maison, et Drago devait leur libérer au moins deux soirs de libre dans la semaine. Il fut prit d'un petit rire nerveux quand il pensa à cet arrangement et au fait qu'il était maintenant complètement désœuvré, traînant comme une loque dans l'appartement. Il se demanda comment Harry faisait lorsqu'il était seul dans ce grand espace. Certes il avait son travail pour l'occuper, mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de voir des collègues toute la journée autour de soi, qu'on les apprécie ou non. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'il aimait sortir et rencontrer du monde.

Drago s'obligea à arrêter de penser à lui deux secondes et se dirigea comme un automate vers la buanderie. Faire la lessive, nettoyer le carrelage de la salle de bains, arroser les plantes de la véranda, préparer au moins un repas décent dans la journée, téléphoner à sa mère tous les jours à midi pour lui demander des nouvelles de son père malade, trier le courrier et répondre aux plus urgents. Toutes ces tâches l'aidaient à garder un pied dans la réalité, à ne pas devenir fou de chagrin. Il avait même eu envie de rendre visite à ses parents quelques jours. S'installer dans sa chambre d'enfant, retrouver le climat délicatement tiède de Londres en été, accompagner sa mère dans la campagne environnante pour une ballade digestive, prendre les repas dans la grande salle à manger du XVIII ème, être réveillé par la bonne à dix heures du matin avec jus d'orange, café, brioche et confitures.

Mais si Harry était revenu pendant son absence ?

Drago tria le linge pour faire une lessive de blanc. Il regarda le petit bac à linge sale posé dans un coin. Les habits d'Harry. Il avait tout laissé comme au premier jour de son départ. On eu dit que quelqu'un était mort dans cette maison. Évidemment l'objet de ses pensées revenait toujours le hanter à chaque instant, d'ailleurs il avait mis de la lessive pour linge délicat au lieu de celle spéciale extra blancheur dans le bac. Il était vraiment déphasé. Peut-être que passer quelques temps en Angleterre lui ferait du bien après tout. Il pourrait toujours laisser un mot sur la table au cas où Harry reviendrait. S'il revenait pour lui et non pas pour prendre le reste de ses affaires il viendrait sûrement le chercher jusque dans la campagne londonienne, dans son «grand château froid» comme il se plaisait à appeler le Manoir Malefoy. S'il ne revenait que pour ses affaires, à quoi bon être là pour s'infliger ça et lui faire une scène ? S'il voulait partir, personne n'y pourrait rien changer.

Le soleil ne déclina que vers neuf heures et demie passées du soir, et Drago alluma la télévision. C'est à ce moment qu'il se sentait le plus seul, quand tout le monde sortait ou passait une soirée en couple, entre amis, en famille. Depuis ses seize ans il n'avait presque jamais été célibataire, et les quelques périodes très courtes de vie en solo ne l'avaient pas vraiment préparé à ça. Il se fit monter une boîte de sushi et s'installa devant une comédie pas trop mauvaise mais sans plus. Avant il n'avait jamais remarqué que selon les jours de la semaine le programme télévisé pouvait être acceptable ou très mauvais. Il reçut un coup de fil vers onze heures. Son père venait enfin d'apprendre son congé maladie, bien que Drago et Narcissa aient essayé de lui cacher pour le ménager, et il eut droit à un long discours sans appel, parfois entrecoupés de toussotements et de raclements de gorge.

Un de ses associés avait sûrement fini par s'impatienter et en référer directement au patriarche. Drago promit de reprendre le travail dans deux semaines, arguant que son médecin ne le trouvait pas encore en forme pour assumer ses heures. Il n'osa pas parler de _dépression_, de _psychothérapeute_ - qu'il ne voyait pas d'ailleurs, bien qu'il y ait pensé - ou de _rupture_. Lucius Malfoy aurait traduit par _petite tafiole pleurnicharde_, même s'il n'aurait pas eu tout à fait tort. Drago ne tenait pas spécialement à se faire déshériter et insulter pour une chose qui n'était plus. Après tout Harry n'était plus là, et il n'était toujours pas sûr d'aimer les hommes. Il avait vécu une relation homosexuelle pendant cinq ans et ne savait toujours pas. Harry aurait dit qu'il voulait le nier par le doute.

Ils n'avaient jamais parlé à ses parents de la personne avec qui il vivait depuis sa rupture avec Ginevra. Quand sa mère avait voulu lui tirer les vers du nez parce qu'il avait passé Noël à Barcelone, il avait répondu qu'il n'y avait personne en particulier. Soit Narcissa s'était laissée berner, soit elle avait compris que c'était une question délicate. Elle était du genre à penser que parfois mieux valait ne pas savoir. Drago lui en était reconnaissant, comme de beaucoup de choses. Elle avait toujours fait écran entre son père et lui. Mais à présent il était un trentenaire indépendant et responsable, alors ce ne serait pas elle qui réussirait à calmer Lucius. Il fallait qu'il reprenne le travail. Il n'en avait aucune envie. Ce poste ne l'avait jamais passionné, mais maintenant il se demandait même comment il l'avait supporté durant plus de cinq ans.

Le lendemain il verrait s'il pouvait trouver un autre travail. Un mi-temps serait bien. Il avait de la fortune en réserve et la maison était payée, alors il pourrait sûrement se le permettre. Ces questions matérielles, la culpabilité d'exciter les nerfs de son père malade, et l'image d'Harry le hantèrent toute la nuit. Il se repassait une fois de plus le film de leur vie, traquant le souvenir des petits riens qui auraient dû le mettre sur la piste. Il oscillait sans cesse entre croire que tout était de sa faute, et penser que c'était en vérité Harry qui avait un problème. Pourquoi partir en pleine nuit, en catimini ? Pourquoi après cinq ans ? Il ne lui avait jamais demandé pourquoi il avait un beau jour laissé Ginny. Il avait supposé que c'était au moment où il avait pris conscience de son homosexualité, cependant quand Drago y réfléchissait, il se disait que Harry, avec son ardeur à clamer haut et fort ce qu'il était, ne serait pas parti par lâcheté. Non, il devait exister un problème beaucoup plus profond, un problème qu'il n'avait pas su voir à temps pour en éviter les conséquences.

Quand le réveil afficha quatre heures du matin, Drago appela Harry. Il tombait toujours sur la messagerie directement, sûrement celui-ci l'avait-il bloqué. Malgré tout il aimait entendre la voix du répondeur, même si le message était très sommaire et la voix d'Harry un peu déformée. Ce maigre bout de lui enregistré, les photos, et les habits étaient ses seules certitudes. La silhouette qu'il avait pris l'habitude de voir, sentir et entendre exister près de lui n'était plus. Drago avait toujours détesté les clichés, mais depuis qu'il était seul il avait la sensation d'avoir respiré à pleins poumons durant des années avant d'être privé d'un de ses deux organes. C'était comme s'il avait perdu son ombre. En l'appelant cent fois par nuit il espérait faiblement, comme on croit à des superstitions, que Harry comprendrait son amour, son attachement, et sa douleur. A la centième et dernière fois l'aube s'était levée et le message avait changé, le tétanisant dans son fauteuil.

«Je t'aime Drago.»


End file.
